Life Carries On
by ADivergentPotterhead
Summary: Harry, Ginny,Hermione and Ron's lives after the Battle of Hogwarts Hinny fic maybe a bit of Romione later on CANON and mostly Epilogue-compliant
1. After The Battle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (Although I wish I did)**

**Chapter 1 After The Battle**

It was after the battle and Harry was tired and filled with grief and guilt, so he decided to retire back to the Gryffindor common room. The room was untouched which made it seem like nothing had happened, which was comforting in a way.

Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw something he had missed all the time he was on the run. Sat in one of the plump arm chairs by the fire, with a mug of chocolate in her hand, sat Ginny. He walked over to her, touching her arm to let her know he was here. She whipped her head round to look at him, brushing her hair out of the way. How he had missed her bright, fiery hair. He had missed everything about her.

"Hey," He said softly.

"Hey, is that all you have to say after a year? God, you don't know how much I have missed you!" Tears started to fall from her eyes. Harry tried to give her a hug but he pulled away. He took her hand into his.

"I have a lot more to say than hey, actually. I don't know how much you have missed me you're right. But I do know how much I have missed you. I wanted to be with you every day, the second we left I wanted to turn around and come back to you. Every night I watched your little dot on the map to make sure you were safe…" Ginny interrupted him by pulling him into a deep passionate kiss.

"I've needed that." She admitted breathlessly after a few minutes of non-stop kissing.

"Me too," He said as he pulled her into another kiss.

A few minutes later Ron and Hermione stumbled into the common room, giggling slightly. They noticed the couple in the corner of the room and Ron cleared his voice. Harry and Ginny broke apart almost immediately, both blushing bright red.

"What is going on here?" he asked.

"I think it's perfectly clear, Ronald." Ginny replied angrily. She looked like she wanted to kill him.

"Look, I may not mind your relationship but it doesn't mean I want to witness, that" Ginny leapt up to retort but Harry put his hand on her arm and calmed her down.

"Ron, mate, you kissed Hermione in front of me and she is practically a sister to me, that's hardly fair." Ron nodded before sitting down as a wave of realisation washed over him.

"I can't believe everything that has happened today." The others all nodded in agreement.

"Half the school is blown to bit and we defeated Voldemort. You killed him, after all these years. All the people that died, I can't believe they are never coming back; Remus, Tonks, Colin, Fr- "Ron paused as a tear rolled down his cheek, Harry pulled Ginny closer to him. "Fred. My big brother's gone, gone forever!" He shouted before collapsing in tears into Hermione, who had tears of her own shining in her eyes. Harry stroked Ginny's hair as she cried into his chest.

0000000000000000000000000000

The four of them emerged into the Great Hall the next morning, to find the Weasley family sat at one end of the Gryffindor table. Bill and Fleur were cuddled up to each other, Percy was just sat shock staring at the food, Mr Weasley was comforting his wife who was crying for her dead son and George was slumped on the table, depressed and obviously not wanting to be there.

"Oh, hello guys," said Mr Weasley kindly, "Why don't you sit down and grab some breakfast. We are going to stay for Fr-"He faulted, "the funerals and then head back to the Burrow."

0000000000000000000000000000

Harry wanted to go every funeral because he felt that he was to blame for all of them. But he knew that it would be too hard for him to do that so he just went to the people who mattered the most to him.

Colin's was first. This one was hard on both Harry and Ginny as Colin had been a classmate of Ginny's and they had gotten on quite well.

"He really looked up to you." A voice said quietly. It was Dennis, Collin's little brother.

"He was too young," was all Harry could say in reply.

He went to Remus and Tonks' funerals where he saw Andromeda and little Teddy. He said hello but he could tell she needed to be alone.

Finally came Fred's. They all gathered around the tombstone. It read;

_Frederick Gideon Weasley_

_1__st__ April 1978- 2__nd__ May 1998 _

_A prankster, a marauder _

_Much loved twin, brother, son and friend_

_Mischief Managed _

George was a wreck through the whole thing till it came to his turn to speak.

"Hey Freddie," He began softly, "I never thought I would be here doing this. I never thought I would outlive you. We always did everything together, so I thought maybe we would even die together. I thought we would grow old together. I did see you old once, when we tried to put our names into the Goblet of Fire, but I never realised that would be the only time," A tear rolled down Mrs Weasley cheek, "I don't know how I'm going to get through this, but I'll try. Just, wait for me, will you?" Ginny sobbed silently into Harry's chest as the funeral continued.

**Read and Review please!**


	2. Grief

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or his world**

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter of Life Carries On. It is mainly just a really cute but sad Hinny scene. Sorry it's so short but hopefully the next one will be longer. **

**Thank you so much for the wonderful response on my first chapter. I had over 100 views! Special thanks to my 2 lovely reviewers: Dovakidgirl and Honour632 You don't how much it meant to me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or his World.**

Over the next few days no-one at the Burrow spoke much. They just moped about, crying every so often. Harry could not help but feel guilty for all of the deaths. He felt guilty for all the pain people were going through. His mind thought of Teddy. That child would be parentless like him, but he would not let that child have the childhood he had had. He would be the best godfather he could be.

He thought of Ginny, who was still grieving for her dead brother. Every time he saw her his heart broke a little. She just sat in her room all day barely talking to anyone, and she flinched and ran from the room whenever someone mentioned Fred. She was not acting like the Ginny he knew.

0000000000000000000000000000000

It was a Friday evening about a week after the battle and Harry was sat in Ron's room sorting through some clothes when he heard Ginny's door slam. He sighed knowing why she was upset. He stood up, making the decision to go and comfort her if he could. He had tried once before but he had just had a Bat Bogey Hex thrown at him, which only just missed.

He knocked softly on her door.

"Go away!" Was the response he was given.

"Gin, please, can I come in?" He asked carefully. He heard no response so he entered anyway.

He saw Ginny sat on the floor by her bed with tear stains on her cheeks and a ripped up book by her side. She had obviously torn it to pieces in her anger.

"A ripped up book? Hermione wouldn't like that would she?" He joked lightly. From the look on her face he realised now was probably not the best time to make jokes.

He walked up to her slowly and made to sit down next to her when she practically through herself into his arms. He only just managed to catch himself. He felt her collapse in his arms and cry into his chest.

"Oh Ginny." He murmured as he stroked her hair. She pulled away suddenly, he looked surprised.

"I'm sorry, I'm being really stupid, aren't I?" She said quietly.

"You have just lost a brother, you are allowed to be upset." He replied truthfully.

"It's just, I was always so close to him and George. They used to let me help them with their pranks sometimes. I was the only one they never pulled a prank on and now I can't believe he's gone!"

"It's okay." He murmured, pulling her in for a hug. He realised that it was him who made her feel like this. All because he was stupid. He had promised Ron he wouldn't hurt Ginny but he already had. A tear slid down his cheek when he realised this was his doing.

"Harry?" Ginny wiped the tear of his face. "What's wrong?"

"It's just, it's my fault Fred died, it is my fault everyone at the battle died, it's my fault that Teddy is an orphan, it's my fault you are so upset!" He cried out. Ginny's look hardened.

"Don't you ever say that again Mr Potter, it is not your fault and it never will be. You saved us so stop blaming yourself." She pulled him into a deep passionate kiss.

0000000000000000

Harry had stayed in Ginny's room for a while. They had talked a bit but mainly kissed. He glanced at the clock which read 10:58pm.

"Gin," He whispered into her ear. She looked up into his deep emerald eyes. "I better go now, I need to get some sleep." She looked scared at this.

"No! No, stay, sleep here tonight." Harry looked panicked.

"What about Hermione?" He asked quickly. Ginny gave him a look.

"You know as well as I do that she will be spending the night with Ron. Please Harry, we won't do anything, just cuddle." She begged. He sighed, he knew he could never say no to Ginny. With a flick of his wand he changed into his pyjamas. Ginny gasped as she saw how good he looked in them. He didn't like sleeping with a top on so he was just wearing some green trousers, but his chest. Ginny was marvelling at his six pack. Harry blushed and Ginny quickly dived into the bathroom to get changed. When she came back it was Harry's turn to stare. She wore a tight fitting vest top and very small shorts. Harry held back the temptation to wolf- whistle.

Ginny climbed into her bed and Harry followed. She slowly traced the scars on his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair as they settled down, perfectly fitting into each other. Ginny whispered something as they lay there,

"My hero."

**Read and Review please! **


	3. Chat with the Minister

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or his world unfortunately**

**Here is the next chapter! Its longer like promised. Thank you to my lovely reviewers for chapter 2. Sunshine72 and Maddier5er. Next chapter will be Gringotts bank and possibly meeting Teddy or that might be later on. **

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were sat in the living room playing wizarding chess. Well, Harry and Ron were playing wizarding chess (Ron was winning as usual), Ginny was cheering Harry on much to her brother's annoyance and Hermione was reading a book, as usual.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny the new minister is here to see you." Mr Weasley announced walking into the room. They all stopped what they were doing and looked up in surprise. Who was the new minister going to be? Harry hadn't thought of this yet.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your delightful game of chess but I have some pressing matters I need to discuss with you." Kingsley said walking in with a big smile on his face. Hermione let out a small gasp in shock and Ginny cheered slightly. Harry was very glad that Kingsley had got the job; partly because Kingsley thoroughly deserved the role and would make a great minister but also because Harry felt that having someone close to him in such a high position would help a lot, especially with the press.

"Congratulations Ki- I mean Minister." Harry corrected himself.

"Harry, my boy, you have known me long enough and well enough to just call me Kingsley. Now I must get on with the more important issues." With a flick of his wand he summoned a pile of paper and made them float in front of him.

"The first issue is your education, or rather your future in it." Everyone looked confused, even Hermione. "You," He said looking at Harry, Ron and Hermione, "never completed your 7th year and you Ginny," He turned to face Ginny, "Never even finished your 6th. Now, in September Hogwarts has decided to re-open," Hermione gave a small cheer " And they are welcoming any students you did not take or complete their 7th year to come and re-take it along with the new year 7's. Anyone in lower years will just move up like normal and OWLs will be taken in the Summer." Hermione looked excited at this, she would definitely be returning. Ron looked a bit down-hearted at the thought of returning to school for another year, he thought he would be out of there by now.

"However, I also have another proposition for Harry, Hermione and Ron," Ron looked up at this, "Everyone at the ministry, including myself, thinks that you have proved yourselves to be capable of advanced magic already and are willing to welcome you in." He turned to Harry and Ron. "I heard you both wanted to be Aurors, is this still true?" They nodded profusely "Well then in the up-coming November we welcome you to join the next group of Auror trainees." Harry started grinning, Ron just looked in shock, Ginny started cheering for them, knowing that this was what her boyfriend had always wanted to do and Hermione was a bit sad that they wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts (she knew them well enough to know they weren't going to turn this down) but she quickly overcame that knowing she should be happy for her best friend and her boyfriend.

"Do you mean, we can join without doing any NEWTs?" Ron asked slowly in shock.

"Yes Ron, you won't have to take NEWTs." Kingsley smiled at their reactions.

"Good because I heard they can be nastily exhausting." He joked.

"So should I take that as a yes?" Both boys nodded grinning. "Good, now could you sign these and then you will be put on list for the next group." He handed the boys 2 forms to sign.

"Kingsley, how long is Auror training?" Harry inquired.

"Ah good question Harry, 3 years I'm afraid." Harry was okay with this answer and after quickly scanning the form he signed his name at the bottom, but Ron took a double take.

"3 years?"

"Yes, you will still get paid, a bit more each year as you go on more and more missions. But that is how long you have to train if you want to become an Auror." Ron sighed and signed his name on the sheet.

"Thank you." Kingsley collected the forms. "I believe I never said what I had for Miss Granger." He said smiling at Hermione.

"I'm sorry sir but I will be returning to Hogwarts." Ron gaped at her wanting to do more schoolwork but Harry had expected it. This was Hermione you were talking about after all. Kingsley turned to Ginny.

"So will I." She sighed, her mother would kill her if she didn't return.

"Well that's sorted then. On to the next issue, the goblins from Gringotts want to see you 3," He looked pointedly at Harry, Hermione and Ron, " About breaking into Gringotts,"

"You broke into Gringotts!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I will explain later." Harry said squeezing her hand.

"And stealing their dragon," Ginny's eyes opened wider, "They don't want to press charges or anything as they understand that it was for the greater good but they would like a little talk." Harry swallowed, " Also Harry you have received another vault left from your parents that was meant to be given to you on your 17th birthday but that didn't quite work out, obviously. It contains many items of theirs and some money among other things. So with that, the other money your parents left you and all of the Potter and Black inheritance you have about 2 million galleons." A collective gasp rang around the room.

"2 million galleons! Bloody hell mate." Exclaimed Ron.

"Well I don't need all that so I want to transfer…" Kingsley put his hand up to stop Harry.

"You can discuss that later with the goblins. Now on too my final issue, Arthur could you please go and fetch Percy." Harry exchanged a look with Ginny. Why would Kingsley need Percy?

Mr Weasley hurried back with Mrs Weasley, Percy and George. He had come along to see what all the commotion was about and hovered awkwardly in the corner.

"Thank you." Kingsley said to Mr Weasley. "Firstly I would like to congratulate Arthur on becoming the Head of the Department of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts." Ginny gasped and ran up and hugged her dad. Mrs Weasley burst into tears and hugged her husband. Mr Weasley just stood there in shock whilst his 2 favourite girls hugged him.

"Th-th-thank you." He managed to stutter out.

"No problem," Kingsley replied smiling at him, "Also I would like to congratulate Percy Weasley on becoming my personal assistant"

Percy's hands flew up to his mouth.

"Thank you Minister." He said gratefully.

"Now Percy, don't forget family before work." George said with the ghost of a smile crossing his face.

"Always." Percy replied quietly to his younger brother. The war had definitely changed him, for the better.

"Now I must be off, Good day!" And with that the new Minister of Magic walked out of the room, leaving the family to digest everything he had just told them.

**Read and Review please!**


	4. Meeting Teddy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or his world **

**Here go finally chapter 4! I'm so sorry I had severe writers block but I have actually planned out the next 6 chapters so hopefully they will be up soon. Thanks to scrappy8 for reviewing my last chapter and huge thanks to Haruhi-chan131 for reviewing all the chapters so far! I'm glad you like it. I will be keeping it strictly canon except for one thing which won't happen for a while yet. :)**

Harry and Ginny were alone in the living room after everyone left to get ready. Harry could tell something was bothering her.

"Gin, are you okay?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, it's just, I thought maybe we could have 1 quiet year at Hogwarts together. Just studying and hanging out with each other." Harry felt really bad when she this, it would be nice to relax for once…. "But I know that this is your dream and I respect that and because I love you and I will support you in this." Harry's heart melted at this. This was why he loved Ginny.

He sat down and looked into her beautiful hazel eyes and said, "And that is why I love you, Ginny Weasley." Before pulling her into a deep kiss.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Harry sighed with relief. All the goblins had wanted was to hear the full story before the concluded that he was free to go.

The goblin put his hand on the door to Harry's vault and it opened with a satisfying clunk. When he saw what was inside he couldn't believe it. It was full to the brim with objects. Some old, some rarely new, some normal, some rare. He could see Ginny was admiring it to.

"Is this all yours?" She asked him.

"Ours." He corrected her with a smile before beckoning her to come in. In the corner of the room there was something that caught his eye. When he looked closer he saw it was a ring. A beautiful engagement ring. This had been his mum's he was sure. Beside it he could see 2 marriage rings, beautiful as well. Again these were his parents. All the stuff in this room was his parents. He wouldn't be needing the rings anytime soon but he knew when the time came he would be using those ones.

Something the goblin was holding caught his eye.

"What is that?" He asked him.

"This is a list of properties you own Mr Potter." He replied before handing the sheet of paper to Harry.

Ginny came over to read it with him. Harry was surprised at how many house he owned. There was Grimmuald Place, of course, and the house in Godric's Hollow. He shuddered at the thought of owning the house in which his parents had died. There was a number of other houses as well though. There was; cottage in Ireland, a house in London, a house in Cornwall, a summer house on an island in Caribbean and the Potter Manor where his dad had grown up.

"You have a lot of house, Harry." He nodded slowly. What would he do with all of these houses?

"Can I keep this?" he asked the Goblin.

"Of course Mr Potter.

"Come one Harry," He heard Ginny whisper in his ear. "We have a little boy we need to go and visit." Harry did not want to leave the room with so many ties to his parents but he really wanted to see his Godson.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry knocked carefully on the front door of Andromeda's house. The woman opened the door smiling brightly when she saw who it was. She had dark circles under her eyes, her clothes were dirty and her eyes were filled with a deep sadness. She held a small baby in her arms. But nevertheless, whenever she looked down at her grandson you see great joy on her face.

Harry glanced at Ginny who was looking at the old woman with a look of worry all over her face.

"I'm sorry for my appearance," She said as she ushered them inside, "It's just hard taking care of little baby and, oh how he reminds me of Dora." She broke down into tears. Ginny carefully took the baby from her whilst Harry comforted her. Ginny looked down into child's dark brown eyes ad ruffled his black hair when they preceded to change colour. His eyes and hair changed to match Ginny's. She gasped in surprise.

"What's he doing?" She asked Andromeda, holding out the baby. The older woman chuckled and replied,

"He is a metamorphmagus like Dora. She did that when she met new people too." She smiled sadly. Ginny gazed down in wonder at the little boy, her hear filling with love as he yawned.

"Here, Harry, You hold him. He's your Godson after all." She smiled and held him out. Harry panicked.

"But I don't know what to do? How do I hold him? What if I drop him? Wh-wh?" He spluttered. Both of the woman laughed before Ginny walked over to show Harry how it was done.

"Here, just hold your arm out like this, and remember to always support his head." Harry nodded nervously and gulped as she picked up the baby. As soon as the metamorphmagus was placed in his arms he forgot all about being nervous, all he could feel was love this baby boy.

"Hey there Teddy." He said softly leaning in to the kiss the boy on the forehead. Suddenly his eyes turned bright green and his hair became as messy and as black as Harry's was. He gasped softly and Ginny got up to come and see.

"Aw, Harry he looks so cute like that." She said cooing a Teddy. He then preceded to become a perfect combination between Harry and Ginny. His hair stayed a mess but became a lighter brown with a hint of red poking through. His eyes became brown like Ginny's but they had a dash of Harry's green in them.

"Wow." She muttered. Their eyes locked and Harry wished he could have frozen time right then and stayed in that moment forever.

00000000000000000000000000

For the next hour Harry sat playing with Teddy and his toys whilst Ginny sat on the sofa chatting to Andromeda.

"It's just so tiring looking after a young baby. I'm getting old now." She complained. Ginny felt sorry for the other woman. She had lost her husband, her daughter and her son-in-law yet she and no time to grieve as she had to take care of her 1 month old grandson who reminded her constantly of her dead daughter.

"How about we take care of him for one day a week?" She asked Andromeda. Harry looked up grinning.

"Yeah, I don't start training until November and Ginny doesn't go back to school time September. We would be happy to. Even when I have started training he could still come over on Saturday."

"Well, if you are sure." Andromeda said unsurely.

"Of course we are. We would love to see more of Teddy." Ginny replied earnestly.

"Yeah! Is that the time? We really need to get home now, thank you for having us Mrs Tonks." Harry said brightly.

"Call me Andromeda dear and it's no problem. I will be in touch about arrangements." She smiled warmly at them as they moved towards the fireplace.

Ginny grabbed Harry's hand as he leant down to kiss Teddy good bye.

"You will make a great father one day Harry." She said quietly.

"And you will make a great mother Ginevra Weasley."

**Read and Review please!**


End file.
